UN Mafia II
| image = File:UnitedNationsMafia2.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = UN Mafia 2 | host = Araver | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 09.04.2011 | winningfaction = 5 Individuals: 3 Goodies & 2 Baddies | roster =1) Molly Mae 2) Hirkala 3) maurice 4) Thalia 5) curr3nt 6) Framm18 (Aaryan) 7) Shadow7 8) solman 9) golfjunkie 10) Marq 11) Vineetrika | first = Vineetrika | last = 1) Molly Mae 4) Thalia 7) Shadow7 8) solman 10) Marq | mvp = maurice & Molly Mae | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on an original design by Yuli in UN Mafia. It began on April 9th, 2011 and ended in 5 Individual players winning ( 3 Goodies & 2 Baddies) in D3 (April 16th, 2011). Game Mechanics This was designed using Yuli's game mechanics from UN Mafia, borrowing all the surviving roles from that instance (with changed abilities) and adding new ones. It was a 7 vs 3 vs 1 game, with the Indy being able to choose to side with either faction (which impacted his own ability and individual wincon). In an attempt to patch any end-game scenarios with players trapped in the game unable to fulfill their own individual WinCons, a fail-safe group wincon was introduced, which ultimately led to a controversial ending of the game. Rules *Tie lynch rules: D1 tie lynch=no lynch. Any other day tie = All tied players are lynched! *Order of actions: Chronological (i.e. all rules are ">>"): Redirect >> Arrest (Imprison)>> Trap >> RID Kill >> Save player / Block NK >> Night Kill >> Block >> Spy >> Message Send/Intercept **Night Kill is stopped if target is trapped, imprisoned or saved. NK is also stopped if Germany guesses the NK carrier or the NK carrier is RID Killed or trapped. Night Kill can be redirected. **RID Kills can only stopped if target is trapped or arrested (imprisoned) (cannot be stopped by Germany's save or guess) **Regular Kill (die-based) can only be stopped if target is trapped, arrested or saved (cannot be stopped by Germany's guess). **Redirected spies will not be told they were redirected. Instead, they will receive the role of the person they were redirected to. **Night-post will show only successful actions. Spies will not be shown (just hinted at). Individual WinCons *All WinCons are to reach an individual goal then leave the game. *To leave the game, the player must sacrifice his night ability and declare that he wishes to leave the game (PM host at night). After this declaration, he must survive that night and following day. If he survives both, he may leave. *After they submit the LEAVE action, the following day their vote is counted x0. *Blocks do not prevent a player from leaving, but an imprisonment does. An imprisoned player must be freed before attempting to leave. *If a player attempts to leave without completing his assigned goal, he will be informed that he cannot leave only AFTER the night and day cycle have completed. *When a single faction manages to eliminate all other players, there's no one stopping them to leave the game. This bypasses individual WinCons. Role Description Secret Alliance - Have BTSC and a night invasion (kill). NK must be assigned to a person. *'China' -- The size of the country allowed it to send a replacement for the representative lost in the previous game. Can use electronic interception technologies. If China can successfully guess the Nation who is the recipient of a message from Spain, China may read the message (silent intercept) OR replace it with a message of his own (active intercept), but not both. During the day, may secretly change one vote. WinCon: Secretly wants revenge for losing face in recent games. Cannot leave unless both USA and Russia are dead. *'Argentina'-- Wishes to restore its former glory lost in last century's war. Ability - Can spy on one player each night, learning their identity, and what they did that night. If spied upon, it appears as Spain. WinCon: Must spy England or vote for England before leaving the game. Only votes at the end of day are counted towards the WinCon. *'Iran'-- Still walking a thin line, wishes to dominate and prevent other nations of controlling its neighbours. Ability - Each night can hire an external agent. Ability comes after a roll of die - 1. Block 2. Kill 3. Spy 4. RID Kill 5. Redirect 6. No action. WinCon: Can only leave the game if Israel is dead. UN Alliance - No BTSC, No group abilities. *'USA' -- Can survive through countless tragedies therefore cannot die at night on odd nights. Can RID Kill each night. WinCon: Must correctly RID Kill 1 baddie before leaving the game. *'Russia' -- The size of the country allows vote manipulation (own vote) during the day (x0, x1, or x2) . Has hundreds of satellites floating in space. Can use one per night to spy a nation, even if that nation left the game or died. However their spying technology is easy to detect with the right equipment. If an alive member of the Secret Alliance is spied, the Secret Alliance will be notified of the fact that Russia spied one of them (and which of them), but will not be told Russia's identity.WinCon: Has to prove itself by tagging 2 baddies before leaving the game. Spying a baddie at night is counted as 1 tag (different spies, different tags). Voting for a baddie who is eventually lynched is also counted as 1 tag. *'Germany' -- Its economic influence grows steadily which leads to an increase in political influence. Sometimes is forced to save nations in dire need, but would prefer preventing actions. Each night can choose to save a player or try to guess the Night Kill carrier. If Germany guesses correctly, the NK is blocked (but not the other action of that player).WinCon: Must save (successfully) a player or guess and block the Night kill to be allowed to leave. *'England' -- Has worldwide influence among its former colonies. When one of the English speaking countries (US, Australia) dies, England takes over the actions or abilities of that nation. Every night, England must choose only one ability to use from the available list. After inheriting abilities, if Englands outs that one of the nations has died, it loses all the inherited abilities.WinCon: Cannot leave the game until at least one of USA and Australia have left the game or are dead and after it uses at least once one of the inherited abilities. *'Australia' -- As a former penal colony, Australia can trap one player per night, but not the same player two nights in a row. The enhanced spy technology borrowed from Canada will allow the spy results on the trapped player to be redirected to both Australia and USA. WinCon: They cannot be the first goodie to leave the game - either one goodie must successfully leave or two goodies must be dead in order for Australia to be allowed to leave. *'Spain'-- As a former colonial empire, Spain is still struggling to achieve a fraction of its former glory. Has connections to vast network of Spanish speaking informers all around the world which can be used to send a 100 character message each night to one of the nations (ROLE, not player). WinCon: Must send at least two messages successfully before being allowed to leave. *'Israel'-- Distrustful of alliances, often finds itself in need of allies due to its neighbor's influences. Can redirect a target each night. If it does not act during the night, it can instead change a vote in lynch during the day. WinCon: Must redirect (successfully) Iran's action or change Iran's vote to be alowed to leave. Indy *'Sweden' -- A rounded nation with nothing to contribute to wars. From time to time, chooses to temporarily side with a Faction or the other, in order to protect its own interests. Can arrest one person each night and learn his faction. That person is imprisoned for following day, cannot post or be voted for. Sweden cannot die N1. Host's Summary Winning Faction Individual Win (based on completing individual WinCon and being able to leave): *'MollyMae' - Argentina *'Thalia' - England *'Shadow7' - Iran *'solman' - Spain *'Marq' - Russia MVP: co-MVPs maurice & Yuli Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hooded Figure: Araver #MollyMae - Argentina - Left after D3 - WON #Hirkala - USA - Trapped in-game - LOST #maurice - China - Lynched D2 - LOST #Thalia - England - Left after D3 - WON #curr3nt - Sweden - chose to side with UN Alliance - Trapped in-game - LOST #Framm - Israel - Killed N2 - LOST #Shadow7 - Iran - Left after D3 - WON #solman - Spain - Left after D4 - WON #golfjunkie - Germany - Trapped in-game - LOST #Marq - Russia - Left after D4 - WON #Vineetrika - Australia - Lynched D1 - LOST Actions Category:Era 6 Category:Games